I Can See You, Jack
by believable-pen
Summary: Marianne, a visitor to Cardiff, sees Jack energe from the Hub on the secret life. Will it cause problems for Torchwood....


I Can See You, Jack

Marianne, now there's a girl you won't forget in an hurry. Knockout smile, great personality and, oh yeah, that wheelchair. Don't be fooled thought. She is not to be pitied. She has a strong mind and knows what she wants.

This is the story about Torchwood and Marianne Lawson.

The Water Tower seems to attract visitors from all over the world. They take pictures of it. Of themselves in front of it. That was how I first met Marianne.

With nothing better to do, and with Ianto at home in his flat ill, I went up using the invisible lift to get to The Red Dragon Centre where I had parked Ianto's car. Now was a good time to go visit him and see if he needed anything - food, drink a little lovin' from Captain Jack - so off I went.

On reaching the top by the Water Tower, I saw a woman in a wheelchair staring at me. Yep, me.

"Where did you come from?" she asked.

"You can see me?"

"Of course I can see you," she smiled. "I'm not blind, hun."

"No one ever sees me on this stone."

"Well, I do."

I stepped off and smiled nervously. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness. And you are?"

"Marianne Lawson."

"Well, Miss Lawson, I don't know why, but you just discovered Torchwood's secret lift."

Marianne shook her head. "Torchwood?"

"Yes. We…..defend earth from alien invasion."

"Right." She shook her head. "And my wheelchair can break the land speed record."

I smiled at her. "Want to take a look?"

Marianne looked sceptical. "Okay, Captain Jack."

I lifted the front of her chair so it was on the secret lift stone and opened my wrist strap. I was the only one able to operate the lift. Saved on injuries. Pushing a few buttons, we started to descend. As we started to move, Marianne's facial expression changed from misbelief to wonder as the Hub came into full view. Myfanwy glided passed.

"Our pet," I told her.

"Cool," she smiled at me.

As the lift got lower, Gwen came to meet us. "Who's this then, Jack?"

"Marianne. She saw me on the lift."

"No!"

Marianne nodded.

"Not going to see how Ianto is then?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Soon."

"Ianto?" asked Marianne.

"Yeah. He works here too. He's at home, ill."

"And you were on your way to see him?"

"Yeah."

Don't let me stop you, hun."

"Wanna come?"

"I'd love to."

"Okay. Slight change of plan. We go via the Information Centre in the SUV. Bye, Gwen."

"Information Centre?" enquired Marianne.

"Don't ask," replied Gwen.

I pushed the wheelchair through the sliding door, through the Information Centre and out onto the boardwalk at Cardiff Bay.

"I was down here earlier." Marianne was amazed.

I pushed Marianne towards the SUV and, gently carried her to the front passenger seat. I buckled her in before putting the wheelchair in the back.

"Where does Ianto live?"

"St Mary Street."

"My hotel is down there."

"Small world."

"What's wrong with him, hun?"

"Flu. It hit him hard. He's been laid up for nearly a week now. I go in everyday to see if he's okay."

"What does he do at Torchwood?"

"A little of everything really. He's a knowledge of information. He makes the best coffee in the world, and helps keep Cardiff free of aliens." I watched her face.

"It's hard to believe there are aliens."

"The Rift is strong here."

"How long have you been protecting earth then, Jack?"

"A very long time. Over 150 years, with Torchwood."

"Right!"

I turned to look at her. "Really."

"Wow! Cool."

We arrived at a parking bay behind Ianto's flat. Locking the car, I went to literally pick up Marianne and carried her inside .

"We can leave your chair in the back. Ianto lives two floors up."

On reaching Ianto's door, I managed to put my key I'd got out before picking Marianne up, into the lock.

"Ianto!"

"Jack, I'm still not well enough for naked hide n seek!" he laughed.

I walked into the front room, and he saw Marianne.

"Ah," Ianto began. "a threesome?"

Marianne began to laugh as I put her down in an armchair.

"This is Marianne. She saw me on the invisible lift."

"Hi," he said. "You're kiddin'?"

"No. I gave her a quick look into the Hub, and invited her along to see you."

Ianto sneezed.

"Bless you, hun." said Marianne.

"Thanks."

"How about I make a hot drink." I said. "Marianne?"

"Tea, please."

"Ianto, hot lemon?"

"No, I hate them now." Ianto screwed up his face to emphasis the fact. "Coffee, please."

Marianne smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Naked hide n seek?"

Ianto blushed.

"Yeah, well, Ianto and I are together….partners." I chose my words carefully, so as not to offend.

"Cool."

I hadn't. We both smiled.

"So," began Ianto. "how come you could see Jack?"

"I don't know, hun, I just could. Am I the only one?"

I nodded. "So far, yep," then went into the kitchen to make the drinks.

"Jack carried you up here?"

"I'm in a wheelchair. I was born with spina bifita. I've been in a wheelchair since my 20's."

"You must have a special gift. To see Jack, I mean."

Marianne wasn't so sure. "Maybe."

I brought the drinks into the front room.

"How long have you been together? As lovers I mean."

Ianto looked directly at me, then back to Marianne. "About two months," he said lovingly. "But I've loved him for longer." He looked at me. "I just never told him."

"And you, Jack?"

"Since the first day we met. I fell head over heels for him."

"And when was that?"

"Oh, about 6 months ago."

"Why did it take so long to get together?"

Ianto remained silent.

"Ianto was straight then."

"Oh."

"He didn't work for Torchwood until a few days later."

"I…." began Ianto, "gradually fell in love with Jack. But it's him. Only him. Not other men. I can't explain it. Don't understand myself." He smiled.

"How did that go down with the others I saw earlier?"

I laughed. "They're used to my antics. They accept our relationship. It doesn't interfere with our work. If they didn't, tough."

"Do you live here with Ianto?"

I shook my head and took a sip of coffee. "No. We usually stay at the Hub. I have a bedroom below my office."

"Oh, I'd like to see that," she laughed.

"I'd have to get Owen to help, but, we could do that."

Ianto quickly changed the subject. "How long are you in Cardiff for?"

"Until Friday."

Today was Tuesday.

"Where are you staying?"

"Travelodge Central. Up the road from here."

"I assume you're not here alone."

"No, I live with my parents. I got a taxi to the Bay. I don't usually go alone, but mum and dad wanted to go on a Tour bus, and well…." she pointed to her legs. "I couldn't."

"So, when are they expecting you back at the Hotel?"

Marianne checked her watch. "In about half an hour."

I thought for a moment, then looked at Ianto. "How are you feeling, Ianto?"

"A lot better than yesterday."

"But not well enough for games, hun." Put in Marianne.

We all laughed.

"Okay, so I'll take you back to your hotel, and give you a call maybe tomorrow afternoon. We can show you our bedroom." I looked at Ianto, he nodded.

"I'm sure I'll feel a lot better by then. I could even get Jack to come back after work tonight and stay over." He winked at me.

I winked back. He blushed.

Putting my cup down, I stood up and moved towards Ianto, kissing him on the forehead. "I'll see you around 6pm with dinner."

He looked up adoringly. "Okay."

I picked Marianne up and carried her back down to the SUV.

"Are you sure you and Ianto don't mine me seeing your bedroom? I was only joking."

"No, we don't mind. It's just a room."

We drove up to the Travelodge and I put Marianne back into her wheelchair, before pushing her inside.

"You better give me your mobile number. Here's my card. I'll give you a call tomorrow."

"Okay, hun" she took the card, then wrote her number down on a piece of paper from her diary, and handed it to me.

"Do you want me to take you up to your room?"

"No thanks, I'll be fine."

I smiled. "You are a very independent lady, Marianne, with a gift of sight."

She knew what I meant.

After leaving the Travelodge, I went back to the Hub. It was quiet. Gwen was at her workstation on the phone. Tosh was at the top of the stairs leading to the Autopsy bay, talking with Owen.

"How was Ianto?" asked Gwen.

"Mmmm, better."

Owen smiled.

"Marianne was with me, and he didn't want to play."

"So, where's Marianne now?"

"I took her back to her hotel."

"I see."

"Ianto and I are bringing her here tomorrow to see our bedroom."

"Jack, aren't you being a little too friendly? You don't even know her." This from Gwen.

"She's special, Gwen. She has to be, to be able to see me on the lift."

"Yes, but…."

"I'll give her a retcon tablet if I think things are getting out of hand."

"Are you going back to Ianto's flat tonight?"

"Yeah, taking dinner with me"

"Pizza?"

"Chinese."

I checked my watch. Almost 3.30pm.

"There doesn't seem to be much happening here. Tosh, plug in that remote link you made and you can all get out of here."

"Okay, Jack."

Punching in some numbers and letters, Tosh smiled.

"Okay, check your mobile phones."

We all did so.

"Mine's all set." said Owen.

"Mine, too." Agreed Gwen.

My own phone vibrated in my inside coat pocket.

Tosh picked up her phone and smiled.

"All set," I said. "Now, get out of here."

After they had all left, I went about cleaning up some paperwork that needed my attention. Opening my top drawer, I took out a photo I kept there of Ianto. He'd protested when I said I wanted one. "_**What for, Jack? You see me everyday**_." I smiled. He'd given in after I pouted.

Putting the picture back, I phoned our favourite Chinese takeaway and ordered a veritable banquet for tonight. Build Ianto up. Huh! Who was I kidding? Ianto was far from weak. Even ill, he could fend me off.

My thoughts went back to Marianne. I wondered if her condition had anything to do with her being able to see me on the lift. Maybe she was just gifted. Either way, I would probably have to retcon her before she went back to her parents tomorrow. I couldn't run the risk of her telling anyone else about what she'd seen.

By 5.20pm I was on my way back to Ianto's flat. I hated having to leave him at home, but couldn't run the risk of anyone else going down with flu.

Turning the key gently in the lock, I slipped into the hallway. If Ianto was sleeping, I didn't want to wake him before I'd got the food out on the table. I'd even remembered to bring chopsticks.

Ianto was stretched out on the sofa, sleeping. He looked angelic. I moved slowly towards him, sitting on the carpet beside his face. I loved that face. Leaning forward, I kissed his lips. He stirred. His eyes opened. A smile. A stretch. Pure pleasure to watch.

"Hi," I said.

"Mmmm. What time is it?"

"A little before 6pm." I stroked his hair. "Hungry?"

"Famished. Did Marianne get back okay?"

I nodded, moving over to the kitchen table. "Yeah." I started to unpack he various plastic containers with delicious Chinese food in them. "Shall I lay the table or you wanna eat sitting on the sofa?"

He thought for a moment. "Table. I gotta pee first."

I smiled.

Ianto made his way to the bathroom and I put everything on the table. I didn't know what he fancied, so I got a mixture of dishes, plus fried rice and noodles. When I heard the toilet flush, I took the lids off the containers and sat down.

Ianto walked slowly towards the table. "So, Marianne wants to see our bedroom."

"I think she's more interested in where it is."

"A hole in your office."

"Mmmm."

"I must admit, it intrigued me, too." He sat down. "Nice selection."

"Thanks."

"I'm….feeling a lot better. I thought….if you wanted, we could……"

"….fool around?" I finished for him.

Ianto blushed.

"I thought you'd never ask."

We ate dinner and talked about anything and everything. I loved talking with Ianto. He was smart, intelligent and a good conversationalist. He had an opinion and wasn't afraid to let me know about it.

"How will we get her down there, Jack," he asked.

"I'm sure we'll manage."

"I'll be well enough to come to work in the morning."

I frowned. "You sure?"

"Unless you wear me out tonight. Yes." he winked at me.

"Ianto Jones!"

Leaving everything on the table, we went into the bedroom.

When I woke in the morning, Ianto was leaning on one elbow, watching me.

"Good morning," he said.

"Yes it is." I pulled him towards me for a kiss. "Last night was very …. Interesting."

Ianto laughed. "Innovative."

"Bordering on the Avant-Garde."

"Totally," Ianto smiled.

We both fell about laughing.

By 5.30am, we were up, dressed and on our way to the Hub. Ianto had his dark grey suit, blue shirt and blue and white stripped tie on. Man, did he look hot! Even if I do say so myself.

Was we entered the Hub via the Information Centre, Gwen came towards me with a piece of paper in her hand.

"You left your phone in your office last night. Marianne called about 20 minutes ago."

I read the note _**Jack, maybe we could just hang out for a while. Going into your bedroom might not be a good idea. Call me. Marianne.**_

"She's right. It could have been tricky and we didn't want to hurt her."

"I still can't believe she could see you," said Ianto.

"I think it might have something to do with her spina bifita. Makes her special," said Owen, with a shrug. "Something in her DNA."

"So, Jack, where are you going to take her?"

"We, are going to pick her up around 2pm. I'll call her back and arrange it."

"And?" asked Ianto.

"We'll show her around Cardiff. Maybe Penarth. Marianne might have something in mind." I walked towards the stairs leading to my office. "I'll let you know." I called down to Ianto.

"Okay," he replied, moving towards the small kitchen. "I'll make coffee then, shall I." It wasn't a question.

I sat at my desk and taking my phone from off the desk top, called Marianne.

"Hey, how are you?" Pause. "No, that's okay. Whatever you want. Ianto will be with us, he's okay today." Another pause. "Is there anywhere you particularly want to go?" Long pause. "Okay, we'll pick you up by the bus stop around 2pm." Pause. "Yeah, you to hun. See you then. Bye."

After disconnecting from the phone call, I walked to my window. I had a great view of the Hub. I watched Gwen and Tosh chatting beside Gwen's workstation. Turning, I saw Owen in the Autopsy room. As I moved along a little further, I saw Ianto pouring steaming coffee into mugs. _**Great, just what I needed. **_Seconds later, the coffee mug was on my desk.

"Thanks, Yan."

Ianto smiled that 'smile' that made my heart skip a beat _**How I loved that man**_

"My pleasure Jack." Ianto bowed his head slightly.

_**Oh yeah. **_"Get out of here, I'm loosin' my concentration looking at you." I laughed.

Ianto winked. "I'll be back for the cup later."

I nodded and he was gone.

_**What would I do without him **_I thought _**He is so much a part of my life now**_

After sorting out a mass of paperwork that need to be filed, it was almost lunchtime. Standing up, I walked over to the window and looked out. Gwen was at her workstation, typing away. Tosh and Owen were in the Autopsy room, chatting. I couldn't see Ianto, but I knew where he'd be. Archives. I tapped the coms devise in my right ear. "Ianto?"

A few seconds later.

"Yes, Jack."

"Want lunch?"

"You buyin'? No, sorry. I'm buyin, right?"

We both laughed

"You got that right," I said. "See you in five."

"Okay."

I went down to talk to Gwen.

"So, much happening?"

"No. It's very quiet. You off out then?"

Ianto and I will get lunch for us all. We're meetin' Marianne around 2pm."

"Okay."

"But call me if anything happens."

"I will, Jack." Gwen smiled.

Ianto appeared beside Gwen.

"Okay. What's everyone having, then?" he asked.

"Oh, tuna sandwich for me, please." Owen called.

Tosh screwed up her nose. "Chicken salad, please."

He turned to Gwen.

"Cheese and tomato, please, Ianto."

Ianto turned to me. "Jack?"

I playfully pushed him towards the sliding door. "I'm coming with you."

Ianto feigned disapproval. "Thought you might."

"Get out of here, you two," said Owen, smiling.

I grabbed Ianto's arm and dragged him away. "Come. On."

"Men!" said Ianto, raising his eyebrows.

Gwen and Tosh laughed. Owen just tutted.

We went to Starbucks coffee house. They did great sandwiches and their coffee wasn't half bad. Not a patch on Ianto's, but drinkable.

Ianto started giving our order. "What are you having, Jack?"

"Cheese salad, I think. Thanks."

Ianto ordered it, "And I'll have a prawn and mayo, please." He smiled at the guy behind the counter.

"Down, tiger," I whispered in his ear "You're taken."

He blushed as the guy serving him smiled back.

After getting our order and paying for it, we made our way back to the Hub. We all sat in the Boardroom. Ianto had put coffee on before we left. We chatted amongst ourselves. Gwen and Owen were still worried about Marianne.

"She's not coming here after all," I told them. "Ianto and I are taking her on a tour of Cardiff and the surrounding areas."

Owen raised an eyebrow. "You're still playin' with fire."

I looked at him sternly. "I know what I'm doing, Owen. If I have to retcon her, I will."

"Just as long as you do, Jack."

I stood and rounded the table to stand behind Ianto. He stood and faced me.

"Listen to him, Jack."

I held up my hands in surrender and backed away.

"Jack," Ianto followed after me. "We can't let anyone find out about the Hub. We'd be finished."

I sighed. "I know, Ianto." I checked my watch. "I've got a few more things to do and then we can go pick Marianne up." I looked him in the eye. "I won't let anything jeopardize Torchwood."

Ianto smiled weakly. "I know." He rubbed my arm. "They're worried, that's all."

I smiled back and went up to my office. "I'll see you in an hour."

"Okay," Ianto turned and walked towards the kitchen area. He turned to watch me stand before my office door. "I trust your decision, Jack," he called to me.

I turned, caught the look of understanding in his blue eyes. I smiled my thanks, then he was gone.

I fumbled through paperwork, not really taking notice of what I was looking at. It all had to be signed, so why look at it?

I took time out to go to the bathroom, then got on with the paperwork. I came across an envelope I hadn't seen before. The outside was blank. I opened it slowly. Inside was a letter from Ianto. It read;

_**Dear Jack, **_

_**Thanks for looking after me while I was ill xxx I know it wasn't much fun for you. I am really lucky, you know, being loved by you. I hope I don't take you for granted, I don't mean to. **_

_**I just want you to know that I am there for you. Whatever you decide, I'll back you 100%.**_

_**Oh, this letter, I slipped it in when you weren't looking, naughty me.**_

_**Love you lots, Ianto xxx**_

I brought a smile to my face. He never ceased to amaze me. My Welshman. My Lover. My Friend.

Looking up, I noticed Gwen standing in the doorway.

"We don't mean to get on at you Jack, it's just…"

I silenced her with a hand. "I understand. Really."

She smiled and left. I called to her.

"Gwen? Is Ianto there?"

"Down in the cells, I think. Feeding time."

"Thanks." I touched my coms devise. "Ianto?"

"Here, Jack."

"We'll be leaving in ten minutes."

"On my way."

"Oh, and Ianto."

"Jack."

"Thanks for the note. It was a pleasure. It was. You are. And you don't." I smiled, I could just picture his face.

He laughed. "That's a relief. See you in a minute."

"Yeah."

A few minutes later, I heard Ianto talking to Owen. I left my office after putting Ianto's letter in my drawer along with the photo I had of him. Precious items.

"Okay," I started, "let's go pick up Marianne."

Ianto grinned, as I walked towards the sliding door.

"Don't wait for us, kids. Go home early if it stays quiet like this." I gave them a backward wave and we were gone.

We drove into town in silence. I kept my eyes on the road ahead and Ianto looked out of the side window. Then….

"Did you bring a retcon tablet with you, Jack?" he didn't look at me.

"I always carry at least one with me everywhere I go. Never know when I might need it." I tried to smile.

"Did you…have one with you the first time we met?"

"Yeah. Thought I might need it, too. Til I read your file, that is."

Ianto turned to look at me. "I'm glad you didn't." he reached over and touched my arm, leaving his hand there. It felt warm, comforting.

"Me, too."

I pulled up at the bus stop. Marianne was waiting there with a man I presumed was her father.

"Here we go."

We both exited the car and walked round to stand next to Marianne.

"Captain Jack Harkness, pleased to meet you." I shook his hand.

"Ianto Jones."

"Tom Lawson. Pleased to meet you both. Marianne hasn't stopped talking about her trip out with you today. She's really excited."

I exchanged looks with Ianto, then turned to Marianne. "Okay, let's get going then, shall we?" I lifted her from the chair, while Ianto folded it and put it in the back. "What time would you like her back by?" I asked.

Tom looked at his daughter. "Before bedtime." They smiled at each other.

"Great. We can have dinner somewhere then." I shook his hand again. "Nice meeting you."

"Likewise."

I got into the car and drove off.

"He likes you,." said Marianne.

"How can you tell?"

"Usually I have to be home by teatime."

"Arr."

I could see Ianto smiling in the rear view mirror.

"Stop it."

"What?" he asked, innocently.

I shook my head.

Marianne laughed at our antics.

"Okay, where too?"

"I don't know. Just drive. I love looking out the window. Maybe Cardiff Castle. Inside the Millennium Centre. I really don't mind. It's nice just to hang out with you guys."

I cleared my throat. "Have you… told anyone about… seeing me yesterday on the lift?"

Marianne shook her head. "No. I wouldn't. It's a secret."

"Good." I checked the rear view mirror, Ianto was looking out the side window. _**What was he thinking?**_ "So, Ianto, any suggestions?"

"I… don't know if Marianne like paintings, but the St David's Hotel is holding an exhibition there this afternoon."

"Cool. Can we go there?"

I nodded. "Sounds good to me."

We drove in silence. Both Marianne and Ianto taking in the goings on outside the SUV. When we got to the Hotel, Ianto was first out of the car, getting Marianne's wheelchair ready for her. I carried her from the car and placed her gently in it. Ianto pushed her into the Hotel and through to where the exhibition was bring held.

I think Ianto was more interested than Marianne. _**You learn something new everyday **_I thought.

We spent a good hour looking at all the paintings and then had a cup of tea in the restaurant. Ianto was in his element. He was enjoying pushing Marianne around. I loved watching him.

Next we went to the Millennium Centre. It was quite busy, which Marianne seemed to enjoy. We took the life up to the top floor and showed her the writing from the inside.

"It's amazing," she said, "and beautiful at the same time. I never get tired of looking at this building. Or the Water Tower, although, I'll never looked at it the same from now on."

I saw Ianto watching me after that comment.

"You…aren't going to tell anyone about seeing me, are you?"

"No!"

"We can't afford to have people know where we are."

"You have my word." she smiled at me.

I smiled back.

Ianto wasn't smiling at all.

I gave him my 'lighten up' look.

"Where to next then?" Ianto asked.

I looked at Marianne.

"I suppose a quick look around the castle is out of the question."

"Not at all." I looked at my watch. "We can have dinner about, oh, 7pm." I looked at Ianto, he nodded.

Marianne shrugged with glee.

We parked opposite the castle and then went through the main visitors entrance. It was the first time I'd actually been inside. Ianto was like a kid with a new toy. He wanted to look everywhere and Marianne, being pushed by him, went too.

We spent a good hour looking round and going into the Ianto bought some post cards and a Welsh flag. Very patriotic.

It was nearly 6.30pm by the time we got settled back into the SUV.

"Okay, where are we gonna eat? I thought maybe one of the restaurants down at the Bay. It's a glorious evening and we can see the sun setting." I smiled my enthusiasm.

"Sounds good to me," replied Marianne.

Ianto remained silent.

"Would you excuse us for just a moment, Marianne. I have to discuss something with Ianto."

" Sure, no problem, hun."

I indicated for Ianto to follow me. We exited the car and went to stand just around the corner, out of view of the car.

"What is wrong with you? You where okay ten minutes ago."

"We have to retcon her Jack, and I don't like it."

"You know I'm going to, then."

He just nodded.

"It's the only way, Ianto. I like Marianne, but I don't think she can keep this to herself."

"What about her father. He knows she's with us."

I put my hand in my inside coat pocket and brought out three small while tablets.

"All three of them," said Ianto, quietly.

I nodded. "I have to."

Ianto smiled weakly. "I know." He touched my arm.

Minutes later, we were back in the SUV.

"Everything okay?" Marianne asked.

"Fine," replied Ianto. "Just discussing who was paying. Me, it's always me." He laughed.

I had to smile at his inventiveness. I caught his eye in the rear view mirror an nodded my thanks.

"Okay, the Bay it is."

We drove mostly in silence. Marianne was still smiling. Ianto was still serious.

I parked the car, while Ianto put Marianne into her chair. He'd grown quite fond of her over the passed few hours. Not hard really. She was infectious.

I picked a Noodle restaurant for dinner. It had a magnificent view of the Bay and the Barrage. We could watch the ships and small boats gliding across the flat waters of the Bay. We were escorted to a window seat, after Ianto asked for one.

"I've had a really nice afternoon. I can't thank you both enough. If I hadn't have seen you on the lift, all this would never have happened."

I looked from Marianne to Ianto. He had a tear in his eye. I'm glad Marianne was looking out of the window.

"I… just need to speak to the waiter." Ianto said, leaving the table.

I knew where he was going, and what he was about to do.

"Go after him, Jack."

"Pardon me?"

"He's upset. He needs you right now. I'll be okay. Go, hun." she smiled as if she knew what was going to happen.

I stood and followed after Ianto. He was just inside the Men's room. A tear slowly rolled down his right cheek. I brushed it away with a kiss.

"She knows. Don't ask me how, but she knows."

Ianto sniffed, and lifted his head so our eyes met.

"I hate what we do sometimes."

"So do I."

Ianto smiled. "Quite alike aren't we, sometimes?"

"Yeah."

Ianto washed his face and we headed back to our seats.

"Sorry about that," said Ianto.

"No worries, hun. I understand."

I really think she did.

"Will it hurt?"

Ianto looked at me. "No."

"Good. Will it be during the meal?"

I shook my head. "No. Later."

"Arrr. Mum and dad, too."

"Yes. They know about us, too."

"I don't regret seeing you Jack Harkness. I've had a brilliant time. Meeting you and Ianto. Seeing inside the Hub. You two make a brilliant couple."

"Thank you. We feel the same about you."

Ianto nodded. "We do."

"Well, life hasn't been all that great, but…."

"We aren't going to kill you, you know."

"No?"

"No. We give you a tablet. It will just make you forget the last 24 hours."

"Oh, that's okay then. I thought… Silly me."

Ianto forced a smile.

"It's okay, hun," Marianne told him. "You do what you have to, to keep Torchwood safe."

Ianto stood up and kissed Marianne on the forehead. "You are an amazing lady."

"And you are a beautiful man, Ianto Jones." she turned her gaze on me. "Take good care of him and yourself, Jack Harkness."

"I will."

"Okay, let's order. I'm starving."

We all laughed.

FIN


End file.
